Like?
by Place to Try
Summary: Coincidentally, both Kirino's and Shindou's parents are out for the night, leaving them alone at Shindou's house. What will happen? Will Shindou finally man up and tell Kirino how he feels?


**Matsurei: WHOAOAOAOAOA!**

**Suginei: What?**

**Matsurei: I finally wrote a TakuRan story OAO! I've thought of plenty of story lines before, but they were all too long ˊ口ˋ And so I just thought of a shorter one. O▽O Hope it will be a oneshot. =A= Or it may end up like Aphrodi x Fubuki, dragged on and one and on... = = Let's play the "first-review" game. O▽O 'Cause then my fics get so few reviews. = = I'm gonna cry. QAQ**

**Suginei: Hey!**

**Matsurei: I'll explain how to play later. O▽O Ah! I've said too much, let's start.**

**X Attention: The CP in this fic is TakuRan, if you don't like it, please click on the X located on the above right screen or above left screen ← leave. No H... I think... even if there is I wouldn't write out the details!**

**Suginei: Hey...**

**X Attention: The author did not put any effort into the title... the title and the story have nothing to do with each other.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Kirino was already waiting outside Shindou's house, the two of them often head out to school together, today was no exception. "Ki─" At the sound of the metal gates being pushed open, Kirino turned his head, but the person who came out wasn't Shindou, but─

"Good morning, Mrs. Shindou." Shindou's mother, Kirino nodded and greeted her politely.

"Oh, good morning, Ranmaru. Waiting for Takuto?"

"Yes."

"Is that so? Oh yeah, Ranmaru, may I ask you to come over tonight and stay with Takuto?"

"Eh?"

"Both Takuto's father and I have to work late today, and to add on to that, all the servants have a day off today, so..."

"What a coincidence."

"Hm?"

"Actually... my parents won't be home tonight as well, so they wanted me to stay over night at Shindou's place."

"I see, then there's no problem then! Our Takuto will be in your hands, bye bye."

"Good bye, Mrs. Shindou." After waving his hand as the conversation with Shindou's mother ended, Kirino noticed Shindou walking out of his house from the corner of his eye. "Ah, Shindou!" Kirino shouted, the direction he was waving towards also changed.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Shindou asked.

"Not really, I was just talking to your mother."

"Is it about the sleepover?"

"Yeah, so I'll be in your care tonight!"

"Eh? You're not going to ask your parents first?"

"They won't be home tonight either, and they asked me to come over to your house and stay for night as well."

"Oh, so that's it... eh, oh no! We're going to be late for morning practice!"

"Eh? It's all your fault! You just had to come out so late!"

"Ah... who cares! Run!"

And so the two of them hurried towards school at a terrific running speed, as for whether or not they made it on time, that shall remain a secret. The two spent a normal day in school, just like every other school day. After school, both headed to Shindou's house together. Kirino originally wanted to go back home to get some clothes to change into the next day, but because Shindou stated that he could borrow his own he canceled the idea. After stepping into the house, they weren't greeted by the usual "Welcome home, young master!" from the servants, making Shindou's house seem quite empty.

"Let's go to my room first." Shindou suggested.

Opening the door, they each put down their book bags, then Kirino asked, "Shindou... can I?"

"Hm..." Shindou thought for a moment, and said, "No."

"Huh? Why?" Kirino asked.

"Just kidding, I don't mind." Shindou said, half laughing.

"Then I shall help myself!" After that statement, Kirino immediately pounced towards Shindou... 's bed. "Yay~ Shindou's bed is definitely the best to lie on!" Shindou, who was watching the scene from the side, noticing the rare childish expression of Kirino, he couldn't help smiling silently to himself. _No, now is not the time to just watching from the side, it's rare that Kirino's staying over, I have to seize the chance... _Shindou thought to himself. Shindou placed his hands on either side of Kirino's figure on the bed, looking at Kirino from above. Noticing the sudden weight on the bed, Kirino looked up at the boy above him, asking, "What is it? Shindou?"

Looking at Kirino, who didn't seem to notice how ambiguous their position was with his innocent expression still on, Shindou swallowed everything he was about to say back into his stomach. "Nothing..." Shindou murmured slowly as he got up.

"Really? If there's something bother you, tell me, okay?" Kirino said worriedly as he watched Shindou, who seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"I..."

"Gr~owl~" Just when Shindou was about to say something, he was defeated by his stomach's complaint.

Silence, resounded between them, the Shindou at the moment, desperately wanted to find a hole and crawl into it. "Psh! What the, so you were just hungry, then I'll go prepare dinner!" Kirino laughed.

"Wait!" Shindou blurted out, instinctively grabbing Kirino.

"Something wrong?" Kirino asked again.

The Shindou now, no longer cares about whatever embarrassment he caused a few minutes ago, he knew that since he's gotten the courage to do so, if he doesn't do it now, then when? Shindou pulled Kirino towards himself, kissed the latter on the lips directly, then said, "I... I'll go wait for you in the dining room." Done talking, the boy charged out of the room. As for Kirino, who was still in the room, appears to have not yet gone over the shock of what happened. _Shin... what did Shindou just do? He kissed me? Why would he kiss me? No, you have to calm down, Kirino Ranmaru! _After pulling himself back together, Kirino headed towards the kitchen, as he was passing by the dining room, he noticed Shindou sitting by the table, his ears were still red. Remembering the scene just now, Kirino couldn't help blushing as well, his footsteps quickening. Hearing the sound of cooking, Shindou guessed that Kirino must have came down as well, and so he started to adjust his emotions as well, deciding that he should act normal later. A few minutes later, Kirino carried the food to the table, though he continued to avoid looking at Shindou, the air around them as they ate, besides awkwardness there's still awkwardness. After dinner, Shindou was the first to opening his mouth, "That..."

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Before he could finish, he was cut off directly by Kirino. During the time Kirino was in the bathroom, Shindou was already thinking, about what he should do next... when Kirino returned to the dining room, passing by Shindou's seat, he was immediately jerked back by Shindou, sitting on the former's lap, and being hugged. "Erm... Shin... Shindou...?"

"Kirino, sorry, I shouldn't have suddenly kissed you." Shindou placed his chin upon Kirino's shoulder, so that whenever he spoke, his breath tickled Kirino's ear, the latter couldn't help giving a shiver.

"Uu... It's... it's fine..."

"Kirino, I..." Feeling that Shindou seemed to had stopped himself before finishing his own sentence he started, Kirino was just about to speak for himself when Shindou spoke again, "I like you, Kirino Ranmaru!"

One second, two seconds, three seconds, "Eh?" Kirino still hadn't adjust to the situation, he could only let out this one word or sound. Feeling the arm around his waist tightening slightly, Kirino said, "Shindou, are you serious?"

"Un."

"Then, let go of me first, and close your eyes."

Shindou did as he was told, during that time, Kirino steadied himself once more, finally, made a decision── Shindou felt something upon his lips, opening his eyes, what he saw was the times N size of Kirino's face, turning his brain on, figured out that Kirino was kissing him. In order not to lose another chance, Shindou continued to hug Kirino with one hand, using the other to hold down the latter's head, deepening this kiss. Kirino was obviously startled, he didn't know that he would actually shove himself into a wolf's mouth, he wouldn't even budge. Noticing the rejection, Shindou didn't want Kirino to feel uncomfortable, and so he removed his hand, but still refused to let go of the hand around Kirino's waist. Shindou's sudden letting go allowed Kirino to catch his breath, though he didn't know that this action plus the blush on his face was about to awaken the wolf inside Shindou once more. But Shindou knew, if he couldn't wait, he would ruin everything. So to distract himself, and also to hear the answer, Shindou said, "Kirino, what you did just now, it means you like me back, right?"

"Un..." Kirino nodded tentatively.

Hearing the reply, Shindou put down a giant boulder inside his heart, hugging Kirino into his chest, saying, "Thank you." The awkward air just now, was turned into an air of blissfulness. "Alright, let's continue what we were doing."

"Huh? What... what?"

"Hm... let's use a better way of saying it, after dinner, there's always dessert to look forward to."

"Huh? Eh! Wait... wait... Shindou."

"No can do!" Since he could finally relax, looks like the wolf was released as well, they have a long night ahead of them... isn't that right?

* * *

**Matsurei: Finally done typing. O▽O Which means I was multitasking... you know, Angry Birds. = =**

**Suginei: Oi...**

**Matsurei: Alright! Let's introduce the first review game. O▽O The first reviewer can request for a fic. ▽ It's a stupid reward, I know, but I'm just trying my best. QAQ If the first reviewer does not want me to write for him/her, then the reward shall go to the second reviewer. If the second reviewer refuses then it goes to the third, vice versa... if nobody wants it... the never mind Q口Q!**

**Suginei: What are you being so emotional for?**

**Matsurei: Fine, then I shall quit this game... *draws circles***

**Suginei: Hey...**

**Matsurei: I will type in more information in the PM if anyone needs it. OUO Then, see you all next time. U**


End file.
